


Seeing Red

by KillerKueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Period Sex, the fun kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKueen/pseuds/KillerKueen
Summary: Belle has a question to ask Gold. And she’ll do it. She will absolutely ask him. Yup.





	1. Chapter 1

She had been standing on his porch for a long time.

Far too long, really, when Belle stopped to think about it. It was too late to retrace her steps and go back home to her lonely apartment above the library; after all, she had made it all the way to Gold’s. And then she had stood. For ages. It was ridiculous to just give up now, with all the time spent studying the stained glass windows of his front door.

(The glass was gently back-lit from the warm cast of light from the inside, and she fancied it made a nice contrast to the harsh, spotlight quality of the porch light.)

That was a fallacy, the spent-too-much-on-this-one-thing-to-quit stick. She remembered it from some long-ago clickbait article she read while bored at work. Something money related, which was fitting, considering whose house she was standing in front of.

Not that that had anything to do with why she was here, just. Standing.

Belle raised her hand, finally ready to knock. She could do this.

_ —but what if he said no? Or laughed, or—or— _

She groaned, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Ridiculous.

Belle almost wished it was the dead of winter, if only because the snow and wind might have driven her to decision sooner. It wasn’t exactly warm, it being far past sundown in early spring, but she was comfortable enough to keep dithering. Clearly.

Winter or not, she’d have to make a decision soon.

She took a deep breath, blowing it out through her nose. Okay.

Okay okay okay. So.

Belle reached up to knock decisively on the door—

—only for her knuckles to land softly on the cold wood, hardly making a sound. Belle cursed under her breath.

What was she even doing here? It was well past 8 when she left her apartment, and who actually knew how long she had been standing out on Gold’s porch like a lunatic. Hours, for all she knew. Literal hours.

Sure, they had agreed to go exclusive last month, and  _ wow _ was she crazy about the guy, but they still hadn’t been seeing each other  _ that _ long. Their relationship was still so new and fragile.

It felt almost like being caught in this balancing act; like tottering on stone rails or ledges like she used to do when she was a kid. Arms held out, leaning one way, then the other. She was afraid of asking for too much too soon, and then the scale would tip, and she’d drop to the pavement below. She vividly pictured how it would be, landing flat on her face while everything she could have had was above her, out of reach.

God, Belle was being so selfish. Here she was, turning up when she knew full-well they didn’t have plans tonight. Gold was probably busy with paperwork, or contracts or being a functioning adult.

It was presumptuous to parade over so late at night asking for sex—especially when it took the stupid, wonderful man nearly two months just to be comfortable enough to let her see him naked.

Belle stared at her hand, knuckles still resting against the door. She swallowed. It had been worth the wait, seeing him naked. The sex too, obviously. It had been…really good.

Belle had taken a special sort of pleasure in convincing Ruby (in as much detail as her friend could stand to hear) just how attentive and exactly not-selfish Gold was in bed. She had never enjoyed sex with a partner as much as she did with Gold.

And now she was thinking about that thing he did with his hands. And his mouth. God and the angle he got with his hips. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the burning  _ want _ that had been vexing her for days now. Her body was a furnace and she wanted to ride that man until they both turned to ash.

And because the universe hated her, the light behind the door shifted, a shadow blooming through the glass.

_ Oh no. _

Lightening fast, she pulled her arm back, and tried not to grimace as the door opened. The light from the inside pooled around Belle where his porch light couldn’t reach. She felt the hair at the back of her neck shiver from the heat of the house. And there was Gold, in a robe and pajama pants, striped socks on his feet.

(She had been so charmed on their first morning after, and he had pulled on the robe. It looked soft and warm and so  _ him _ . It had taken so little coaxing for him to allow her to peel it off him, to drape the fabric, warm from his heat, over her own body. She wore nothing else as he made them breakfast.)

“Belle?” His eyes pinched in concern, no doubt wondering what she was doing. “Is everything alright? I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

What he must be thinking: here she was, wearing her most comfortable (and ugliest) sweats, hair in a rats nest atop her head, and not a speck of makeup.

He was going to turn her down flat, and that was if he didn’t break up with her on the spot for interrupting what was probably a nice evening for her crazy libido.

“I’m great,” she said brightly. Too bright, she realized, because Gold’s eyebrow did that thing where it raised, and his head tilted back. She knew it was the look he got when he suspected someone was lying, but she was distracted with the line of his throat, and how the light from the porch made shadows pool in his collar bone. She wanted to explore them, see how deep the darkness went, taste it on her tongue, leave marks where the shadows couldn’t hide them.

_ God _ she was horny.

He cleared his throat. “It’s late, sweetheart.”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I should have called first.” She tugged on the sides of her coat, the material rough against her cold hands. He mistook her nervousness.

“Come in, please. You’re here now,” he said, stepping back. “No point standing out in the cold.”

She smiled gratefully, and Gold closed the door after her. She wondered if she should just come out with it, let him turn her down, somehow convince him not to call their relationship off, and then just sulk home quietly to her broken vibrator. It probably wasn’t worth taking her coat off for that.

And—now that she was inside, she could hear the low static tones of a television, some commercial for fabric softener.

“Oh,” Belle said, tensing up, her face heating. “Is Bae here?”

“No, it’s his weekend with his mother.”

Belle pressed her hand to her chest, feeling silly. “You, uhm, don’t really watch TV,” she said, trying to explain. He had told her the only reason he owned one at all was because of his son.

It was a conversation they had months ago, from before they were even dating and  _ great _ now he’d think she was a stalker, as well as a slob.

He shrugged a little self consciously, his own blush painting his cheeks. “I run it sometimes when he’s gone. The noise, it’s comforting,” he said. But then he smiled, his brown eyes so warm and deep. “I’m glad you showed up, actually,” he said, with such shy, genuine pleasure.

Belle felt something in her chest loosen. Maybe it was okay if she remembered things about him. And…maybe he wouldn’t laugh when she asked. Gold was too sweet to laugh at her, for anything.

He could still say no, which would be disappointing. But, Gold happened to like deals, and especially when they skewed in his favor. That was something she could work with.

“Sweetheart,” Gold said, pulling her attention back to him. “Is everything okay?”

“I really, really want to have sex with you,” Belle said. Yes, finally. She was able to just get it out there.

His eyebrows twitched, his mouth opening in surprise. “I’m amiable,” he said, nodding slowly.

“Oh, well. Good.” She made no move to remove her coat, not yet, especially when his eyes trailed over her person again. She wondered what he was thinking. He definitely didn’t look at horny as she felt, though to be fair, no one in town could possibly be as horny as she was right then.

Whelp, time to test her deal making skills.

“I’m happy to offer you as many blow-jobs as you want, starting tomorrow morning. Say, for a week? And I mean as many as you want.” She was prepared to spend all of the next seven days on her knees if that was what it would take.

Instead of looking excited at the prospect of unlimited oral sex, he looked confused. “Just for sex tonight?” 

“I want an orgasm.”

“ _ An _ orgasm?”

“Why are you saying it like that?”

He grimaced. “Am I neglecting you?”

Belle laughed, causing his frown to deepen. She immediately wiped the smile from her face. “I broke my vibrator and if I don’t come soon I might actually explode from sexual frustration.”

He nodded, his lip twitching to hide his smile and thank goodness for that. “We can’t have that. Do you want me to go down on you?”

“What? No, I’m offering  _ you _ oral.”

“Why make the generous offer to suck me off if you don’t want reciprocation?”

Belle felt her mouth go dry. It wasn’t fair how a single phrase could send a jolt of heat through her center.  _ Suck me off. _ God, his voice.

“Trust me, the amount of oral sex in our relationship is not a problem. I mean, you only stop because I beg you to.” Belle rubbed her thighs together, wishing that she could have the pleasure of his mouth between her legs tonight. “That’s the exact opposite of a problem.”

Gold hummed, looking mollified. He gave her a final sweep with his eyes, before he reached for her coat, zipped to the very top under her chin. She shivered, his warm hands delicious against her still cold skin. Instead of pulling on the zipper, he ran his thumbs from her neck to her jawline, his long fingers cradling the back of her head. She closed her eyes, revealing in his large hands. She breathed deep, trying to catch the spicy smell of his cologne, but of course it was long gone after a long day.

No matter; Belle turned her head, catching one of his thumbs in her mouth. She sucked, opened her eyes when Gold groaned from deep in his chest. When he pulled his hand away, she kept sucking so his thumb left her mouth with a  _ pop. _

Gold leaned forward with flattering urgency, locking his lip with hers. Her tongue pushed past, and she traced his teeth. Her hands came up to scratch at the back of his neck, to pull slightly on the ends of his hair. She kissed him hungrily, Gold happily giving her control of the kiss as she tried to pour all her desire into him, like a receptacle to be filled.

He moaned when she sucked on his tongue, his hands finally pulling the zipper of her coat. She shrugged it off, not wanting to bother with hanging it up.

Gold didn’t seem concerned either, still kissing her as his hand squeezed her shoulders, now only covered by her sweater. His hands trailed down to her breasts, to her ribs. He pushed her back against the wall, his hands curling under her layers, a warm hand tickling her stomach while one went up her back, counting the notches in her spine. She jolted when he wiggled into her sweatpants, reaching to pull him away from her underwear.

He leaned back marginally, enough for Belle to see the confusion on his face (his pupils were nearly black, no doubt a reflection of her own).

“What exactly is it you want, Belle?” he asked softly, licking his lips. She followed his tongue with her eyes, dying to taste him again.

“I want to fuck,” she said, swallowing. Her capacity for words was nearing a critical low.

“Yes,” he said, hands firm on her hips. “You’ve made that quite clear.”

She took a deep breath, embarrassed by her mixed signals. If there was ever a time to just come out and say it, it was now.

“I’m on my period.”

“Ah.“ Gold stepped back, so she couldn’t feel his body heat anymore and that’s when the dam broke.

“It’s my vibrator, right? It broke, which is fine, really, because it honestly hasn’t been doing much for me lately, but I am so horny I can barely see straight and my fingers can’t get deep enough and I just,” she shrugged helplessly. “I will do anything you want, I just  _ need  _ an orgasm, preferably one that will make it hard to walk tomorrow morning.”

His mouth pulled up into a lopsided smile. “Of course. I’ll put a towel down.”

Belle blinked. She was expecting more of a reaction. A knee-jerk grimace of revulsion, maybe. Or a stoic nod, accepting that this was a Boyfriend Duty that he had to perform. That was it—he thought this was a test.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. And it’s not like this is a regular thing, anyway.”

He frowned. “Your period? Or you wanting sex?”

She bit her lip, trying so hard not to laugh at his blatant attempt at misdirection.

“I haven’t shaved my legs in a week. More than a week. Since before the last time we had sex.”

“Oh no. How terrible that will feel against my own, very unshaved legs.”

Belle hiccuped a laugh. “You’ll really do it? Have sex with me?”

Gold scoffed. “A beautiful woman turns up on my doorstep, gagging for it,” he said, smirking at her very visible shiver. “The only correct answer is a very enthusiastic yes.”

Belle leaned forward, wanting to lick a path up his neck.

Instead she asked, “And are the terms of my deal okay?”

“As tempting as it is to take you up on it, I assure you, I need no bribery to get into your bed tonight.”

“Your bed, technically,” she said shyly, feeling bold enough to run a hand up his shoulder and thread his hair through her fingers.

He looked like he was fighting back a laugh. She loved that expression on him, when his eyes here bright and intent, his lips pursed just so.

“You want my cock, Belle?” he asked in a low voice.

She moaned, convinced she was about to combust on the spot. “ _ Desperately.” _

Using her grip on his hair, she pulled him closer so she could capture his mouth again. One of her hands trailed down his throat, over his chest, and down his stomach. She delighted in how his muscles jumped as she neared his pelvis. His hips stuttered towards her when her questing hand cupped his cock over his pajama pants, already hard and heavy.

“As pleasurable as taking you against the wall would be,” he said, nipping at her lips. “How about we move this to a flat surface?”

Belle blushed when he stepped back, keeping a steadying hand on her shoulder. She had forgotten about his limp in her frenzy. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you standing so long.”

“No harm done,” he assured her, but he kept his hand where it was, reaching with his other one to the banister. “Now, let’s see about that orgasm.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets her answer. And a few orgasms for her trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very large and heartfelt thank you to nerdrumple, ifishouldvanish, maplesyrupao3, and djlouat for their encouragement and beta skills. I'd be lost without them <3 <3 <3

Seeing Belle fidgeting on the porch had not elicited any arousal.

Worry? Yes; the hour was late, which was never a good sign for finding anyone on one’s porch. Fear? Absolutely. She had looked so out of place, her usual sunny and bright demeanor nowhere in sight. Even her normal skirts and heels were missing.

He had been half convinced she was there to end things, and the sweet, kind woman had worked herself up over how best to do it. Coming to his home, late at night just made the most sense; she could make an easy escape should he take the news badly. She was, after all, too kind to break his heart in public.

But no. Once inside, instead of revealing she wanted nothing more to do with him, she had asked for quite the opposite. With how nervous she was, he thought maybe she wanted to experiment. He’d be happy to agree to just about anything she could suggest. She was the adventurous sort, after all—he knew that before they even started seeing each other. A dangerous attribute, perhaps, when he could deny her nothing.

It didn’t matter though, because Belle was standing in his bedroom, looking at his bed if she’d never seen it before. She seemed lost, the bulky layers of her clothes swallowing her up, looking as nervous as she had when he had first opened the door.

“Everything all right, sweetheart?”

Her eyes trained on the bed, she asked, “Are you sure about this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You don’t think it’s...gross?”

He shrugged, a little helplessly. “I’m not going to faint at the sight of a little blood.”

“You say that now,” she muttered, fidgeting with the bottom of her sweater. “You’re not too tired, or have to be anywhere early, or anything?”

Gold stepped forward. He took her hands in his, twining their fingers together. “Do you want me to talk you out of this?”

Belle looked down at her hands. She offered an apologetic squeeze. “I don’t want to start, only for you to decide it’s...not to your taste.”

He licked his lips, wondering where her frantic energy had gone. Just moments ago she had been randy enough to mount him in the doorway, and now she could hardly make eye-contact.

“And why would it not be to my taste?” Gold eyed the bun on her head, wondering if it was pins or an elastic that kept it up. He was itching to get his fingers in her hair.

“Too messy,” she mumbled. “Unsanitary.”

“Sex is a messy business, love. I can wear a condom, if you’d like.” He still had a few in his drawer, just in case. He had used them the first couple times Belle had spent the night, but they hadn’t been touched since she had decided to go on birth control. If he were completely honest, he preferred sex without the latex between them but it would be no hardship to wear one now.

“Seems silly, when I’m already bleeding everywhere. Like using a bandaid to plug a hole in a dam.” When he snorted, she smiled, showing her dimples. “You really don’t mind?”

Leaning close, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was light, only a whisper of his lips against her skin. He kissed her jaw, behind her ear. When he reached her throat, he opened his mouth, sucking and licking, just enough to cause her to squirm. His arms came up around her waist, keeping her close as she began to giggle.

“Have we ever had bad sex?” he asked against her neck.

“No,” Belle said with flattering conviction. “But the sex really isn’t what I’m worried about.”

He hummed, running his hands up and down her back, feeling her warmth through her sweatshirt.

“I mean,” she sighed. She started to rub his chest. She pushed the flaps his robe aside, her hands finding his undershirt. “I’ve never had sex while on my period. Not through lack of trying, though,” she grumbled.

Ah. “I imagine you could share some stories about inconsiderate ex-partners.”

She shrugged, and he sensed she didn’t want to go into it. “I’m sorry I’m being so weird about this,” she said through a forced laugh.

“It’s fine, sweetheart.”

Everyone had their molehills, after all, but Gold was certain the thing that would get Belle over hers was throwing her down and fucking her over them.

He kissed her, hard, turning his head to better angle their lips together, deep enough that she was panting when they broke apart. Gold admired the flush to her cheeks for a moment before stepping back.

Before she could protest, he said, “We need a towel.”

“Right.” She licked her lips, looking a bit dazed. “I’ll just get ready in here, yeah?”

He followed the path of her tongue, leaning forward to kiss her again. It was hard to stop once they got started again, especially when Belle whined into his mouth, one hand snaking down to his arse to give it a squeeze, the other forming a hook into his shoulder.

He groaned, finally pulling back. “Have to protect my sheets,” he said, breathlessly batting off her wandering hands.

Luckily the hall closet with his extra towels was close, and he grabbed one at random before heading back to Belle.

….who right at that moment was pulling her sweater up over her head, her sweatpants already lying in a bundle at her feet. He felt his mouth go dry at the discovery that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

He licked his lips, limping closer, fingers itching to brush over her ribs while he watched her nipples pebble in the cold air of the bedroom.

“Every time,” Belle said around a smile, noticing him staring at her chest. “You stare as if you’ve never seen them before.” She took the towel from him, pulling the covers back from his bed before throwing it down.

She kissed him then, lips soft and demanding. Her tongue pushed past his easily, seeking, warm and wet. Here it was, the frantic energy that had dissipated, back in full force. Belle wiggled against him, her smooth skin warm where it pressed against his robe. She reached for the tie that kept it closed, pushing it off with a flattering lack of elegance. She pulled up at the hem of his nightshirt, over his head and threw it to the floor to join her clothes. He had barely freed his arms before her hands dove in the elastic band of his pants, one cupping his rapidly hardening cock, the other once again squeezing his arse cheek.

He jolted, pressing harder into her touch. He groaned when her mouth found his pulse, when she sucked at it hungrily.

His hands trailed down her back, retracing the notches in her spine before rising to her hair; he wanted to run his hands through her curls. Luckily he didn’t have to fight with any pins, and was able to (gently, gently) pull at the elastic, freeing her waves down her back. He rolled the hairband to his wrist, not wanting to lose track of it. He kissed her temple, her floral shampoo strong and soothing.

“How do you want me?” he asked when she finally drew back, panting.

Belle bit her lip, eyes intent on the bed before sliding back to him. “On the bottom?” she asked. “Can I ride you?” Her hands came to his hips, sliding over his pants, and then she pulled those down too, being sure to rid him of his boxers as well.  

She stepped back, all the better for her eyes to take him all in. Her pupils were a mere ring of blue, the rest swallowed by black, her hunger bright and giddy. It made him twitch, heavy and eager, to see how she thirsted for him.

“You act like you’ve never seen it before,” Gold negged, reaching out to pinch her nipple.

Her eyes sparkled as she giggled. She was magnificent. “So can I?” she asked again.

“It can certainly be arranged.”

He kissed her again—she was addictive and supple and so bright and warm—before he stepped away. Grabbing the towel again, he laid it out properly before arranging himself over it, a wide band at the back of his hips and waist and thighs.

Unmoving, Belle stared at him, thick and full and resting against his pelvis, waiting. Gold had an impulse to reach for his cock, and stroke it while she watched. He wondered if she’d want to see that, and if he could convince her to touch herself, too.

“God, I want you so much,” she breathed.

“Come and take me, then.”

Hands going to her underwear, her eyes stayed focused on his as she peeled them off, the fabric falling to the floor with a soft crinkle, her pad keeping its shape as it hit the floor.

Gold did grasp himself then, squeezing at his base while he watched her stalk closer. The bed dipped as Belle climbed up, her leg over his, and then there she was, her heat against his, her breasts shaking with each heavy breath. He wasn’t sure where to look, her quivering tits or her quivering cunt.

Her cunt won out when Belle reached down and split her lips, rubbing herself against his full length, her clit red and pulsing.

He groaned, the sight of her labia kissing him like that nearly undoing him. Belle moaned in response. Putting her hand over his on his cock, she held him still, right where she wanted him while she ground down, finding the perfect angle for his spongy head to press to her clit.

“Are you going to come, Belle?” he asked, voice strained. Oh, and just _there,_ a smear of fluid, red like her cunt, on the underside of his cock where she was painting him— "Are you going to come on my cock?”

She gasped, pushing harder, her face pained. “Can’t,” she whimpered. “I need you in me.”

Gold held her hips steady as Belle rose herself up to her knees, held himself steady as she slid back down, taking him in.

Moaning deep and low, she pulled up once, twice, thrice. On her fourth thrust downward, her breath hitched, her channel clenching as she finally reached her orgasm. “Oh god,” she breathed, her hips working themselves through it. “Oh god oh god oh, oh, yes,” she hissed, a smile blooming on her face as she found her sweet relief, finally.

She laughed, the sound bubbly and sweet, like lemonade in the summer. “You’re perfect—you’re so perfect,” she said.

His cock was red now, her blood pooling at the base (drawing up the side as she rose, cascading down as she did, too). Her other fluid, her cum, pooled there too and oh, what a sight. Gold’s hands gripped her hips, his eyes glued to where their bodies joined. He was eager to see his own cum, there.

Belle hadn’t stopped moving, though, setting a rough fast pace as soon as she was able to get her legs to work, her eyes falling shut as she rode him with abandon. The sound of their wet movement filled the room mixing with Belle’s gasps and sweet mewls.

For his part, Gold spread his legs, trying to help Belle get him deeper, trying to meet her wild thrusts with an upstroke. _Christ_ but her heat, her wet pulsing cunt gripping him, just so.

“Gold,” Belle moaned. “You feel so good.”

Again she clenched, grinding hard into him as she came again, her cunt squeezing him just as tight.

Oh, he was drenched in her. To drown in this woman would be bliss, he decided. He watched as she leaned back on her hands, her body angled so her hips could better thrust against his, her knees splayed open. He was riveted, unable to tear his eyes away as she impaled herself on his cock, her need desperate and unsatiated even two orgasms in.

Gold just held on, running his hands everywhere he could—her taut thighs, her knees. The course curls at her apex where wiry and wet when he trailed his hands through them—she gasped when he tugged, when he pressed the fingers of his other hand to her clit. She cried out as he played with her there, gathering the red and the fluid on his fingers and _pinched_.

Her thrusts lost their rhythm, her breath gasping in her chest. “Gold, _Gold.”_

A downstroke—meeting his—and she came—mouth open, cunt gushing her warm clear fluid (more pink, right then), bathing his once more.

He lay still beneath her, happy to watch her skin glistening with sweat. Her body, before so rigid, so needy, had relaxed finally finding exactly what it needed. He wiped the fingers that had brought her off across his stomach, creating one arch, then another connecting.

Belle pulled herself up with a groan so she was straddling him again, his still hard cock sliding out of her with a wet plop to rest once more on his pelvis.

She looked down at the mess she had made. Her eyes were still wide and dark, her face still flushed.

“Sorry,” Belle said, thighs twitching. She leaned over, her hands coming to rest on his stomach for balance. “That was—so selfish. I—“

“No, no,” he hurried to say. He swallowed, looking again at the red. He could feel it leaking down his balls, to the crack of his arse. He shivered, that particular feeling new and intriguing. “Belle, darling,” he said. “I think I’m really into this.”

“Good,” she said with a breathless laugh, her cheeks coloring, the blush blooming down her neck. What a sight.

“I, uhm,” she licked her lips, shy. “I lied earlier. When I said this didn’t happen often—I meant being horny while on my period. Cause—ah—it happens a lot.”

He felt his cock twitch, a reminder that he still had his coming ( _and oh so many more besides_ ), and he smiled, slow and sweet. “Good _,_ ” he said.

Belle moaned, the sound low and needy. She pressed herself against his cock. “You didn’t come,” she accused him.

“I was far too busy enjoying your show,” he said honestly. “Want to ride again?”

Belle pinched his nipple. Her voice hitched when his hips jolted. “I don’t think I could.”

“No?”

“Legs’re tired,” she said, her smile curling and self satisfied. Despite her words, her hips were still wiggling, still reaching for that peak. “I love your cock.”

“Better than your vibrator, hm?”

“ _Sooo_ much better.” She rubbed herself against him, so wet and ready, even now.

Gold hummed, wanting to savor her above him for a moment longer. When she shivered, the sweat cooling on her skin, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down. Flipping them over, he kissed her soundly, pressing her into his bed with his chest, his hips. His hands cupped her face, turning her head and deepening the kiss.

“You said you wanted to get fucked, hm?” he growled, low in her ear.

“Oh,” Belle moaned, bending her knees, her long legs wrapping around him. He felt the soft press of her hands at his back, sliding up his neck to his hair, where she tugged. “Please.”

“You have another one in you?” he asked, grinding against her. His cock was so hard. He was ready to fuck her, hard, and come deep inside her. He wanted to see it, his come mixing with hers, and her blood, painted across their skin.

One of her hands slid down her body, her fingers lightly brushing his cock as she slid them inside herself, her thumb pressing to her clit. “God yes,” she said, kissing the side of his jaw before biting lightly.

Gold was pressed close enough to her that he could feel her movements, the light brushes of her fingers, how they curled, just so. He couldn’t watch her fingers so he watched her face, her eyes half-closed and half-focused on him. She bit her lip, her brow slowly pinching as she worked herself up but couldn’t crest.

Her fingers weren’t long enough, poor thing.

“Please, Gold,” she whimpered. “Fuck me.”

“You want my cock?” He bore down on her, filling his senses with nothing but her heat, her light. Her hand slid out of her to grab his hip, his shoulder.

“Please.” Her voice needy, high pitched. The sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

Slowly, he guided himself in, delighted at how little resistance he felt as he bottomed out, his balls coming to rest against her. He groaned, savoring the sensation of filling her completely.

Belle squeezed his shoulder blades, moving her hips in an obvious hint.

Gold huffed a laugh. “Greedy,” he teased, pulling out before thrusting back in, hard.

She gasped, her fingers digging into his skin as he set a brutal pace, giving her exactly what she wanted. He placed heavy open-mouthed kisses along her neck—more slobbering than anything else, it being difficult to kiss her sweetly when he had to fuck her so hard. His arms were underneath her, at her shoulder blades, holding her to him.

“Gold,” she moaned, spreading her thighs wide, letting him sink even deeper. Her nails scraped down his back, the sweet twinge of pain making his hips jerk harder.

“Are you there, Belle?” Gold gasped, his hands full of her.

She licked the sweat at his collar bone, her teeth sharp and pointing where she sucked his skin into her mouth. “Close—so close.”

He reached down between their bodies to find her clit, pinching it once more to get her over. Her nails dug in, sharp points of pleasure, her head falling back, face in rapture.

After a handful more of hard thrusts, Gold finally let himself follow after her, emptying himself inside her sweet cunt.

He pressed his forehead against her neck while they lay there, heartbeat to heartbeat. He wasn’t sure how long it was when Belle started rubbing his back, hands soothing the angry red marks she had made. He wondered if she broke the skin, if he'd have tiger stripes, even lines as proof of her pleasure. His own war paint.

With a final kiss to her pulse, he rolled off her to his back, eyes darting to his cock, red and wilting and wet with her blood and his come. He shivered. Beautiful.

“That was...everything.” A soft press of her hand against his, the touch light and sweet. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” he said, turning his head to look at her. “Was that enough, or do you need another?” he asked, eyes trailing lazily from her breasts to her mons.

Belle propped herself up to her elbow, taking her own look to his softening cock. “And if I said no? Do you have a toy box laying around that I don’t know about?”

He ran his tongue over his lip. “I wasn’t thinking toys, no.”

There was a pause as she got his meaning. “Not even you can like oral _that_ much,” she said, but he watched as a muscle in her thigh twitched.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, voice low.

Belle swallowed. “The taste—it’s probably—”

“Between our contributions, you mean?”

“All our hard work?” she said with a breathless laugh. “Yeah.”

He looked back down at himself. He was, in a word, drenched. Smears of red were at his belly button, and were deep into the crease of his thighs. There was his cum too, of course, as well as hers; white and milky, mixing with the blood. Belle, still with her legs spread, was just as red, just as messy. He felt something in his chest tighten as he watched her leak, watched it pool on the towel that lay haphazardly under her thighs.

They had been painted. They were art, drying. How lovely to have the chance to clear the canvas and start again.

He moved to his side, pulling Belle up with him, her back to his front—the perfect angle to murmur into her ear and cup her breasts, fingers lightly pinching her nipples. Her round cheeks squirming against him was delicious.

“You know what my favorite part of eating you out is?”

One hand still holding her chest, his other slid down, entering Belle easily. He pressed his lips to her ear, hearing her breath hitch as he hooked his fingers against the walls of her cunt.

“It’s near the end, when you’re about to come. I slow down then, and you get so desperate to finish.”

“Ah,” she groaned, his thumb tracing her clit. “I know. Drives me crazy.”

“You start grinding against my mouth. I love that, you fucking my mouth. You taste so sweet, so ripe.”

She was panting now, eyes slamming shut to better listen to his voice. She spread her legs wider, trying to get his fingers to go deeper.

“You soak me, Belle, when you do that. I love it so much, when you finally come against my face and I can feel you on my chin, my cheeks.”

She moaned as if in pain, hips twitching, meeting his thrusts.

“Imagine how you could mark me, like this,” he said, building the pace of his fingers, reaching deeper into her than he’d ever been able to reach before. He pinched her nipple, turning it, taking delight in her squeal. “Imagine how sweet you’d taste clenching around my tongue. I want everything you could deign to offer me, sweetheart. I consider any part of you a gift.”

Belle’s fingers met his at her slit; she slipped one inside beside his, her thumb joining his on her clit. She shrieked, cunt clenching, their fingers sliding in and out. She gasped, mouth opening as her eyes clenched shut.

Gold just kept murmuring in her ear, how beautiful she was, how amazing, how good she felt. As she started to come down, Gold pulled his hand away, resting it on her hip as he settled on his side, close to her. With the hand he used to touch her, he drew an arch on her pelvic bone, then another.

She hummed, turning her head and capturing his lips in as deep a kiss as the angle allowed. “I honestly think you’d kill me if you tried that right now.”

He smirked, rubbing circles into her thigh with his wet fingers. “Is it possible to die of too much sex?”

“If it is, you should know I died happy.”

He huffed, pulling up the covers, twining their legs together as he tucked her in. “I’ll tell them that at your funeral.”

She wiggled her bum back against him one final time, tucking herself securely against his groin. “Here lies Belle,” she said around a yawn, taking his hand and tucking it under her chin. “Who knew ‘the little death’ could be so literal?”


End file.
